An overrunning dutch clamping body is known, for example, from DE 10 2005 002 252 A1. This clamping body comprises an inner clamping curve for contacting an inner race ring and an outer clamping curve for contacting an outer race ring, said clamping curves forming a fractional section of a logarithmic spiral.
A clamping body overrunning clutch must be fundamentally distinguished from a clamping roller overrunning clutch. In contrast to a clamping roller overrunning clutch that operates with clamping elements in the form of rollers, the clamping body overrunning dutch comprises clamping elements in the form of clamping bodies that are not rotatable but are arranged only for restricted tilting between the inner ring and the outer ring of the overrunning dutch. Compared to a clamping roller overrunning clutch, a clamping body overrunning clutch can be more compactly filled with clamping elements, so that a higher torque can be transmitted in the same design space.